


Come On, Little One

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Non-Sexual Age Play, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22588633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: Deceit is going to kill Remus. But first, he needs to solve the problem in front of him.
Relationships: Morality | Patton Sanders & Deceit Sanders
Series: Regressuary Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619791
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Come On, Little One

Deceit pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the adult-sized toddler in front of him. “I’m going to kill Remus,” he muttered under his breath. He crouched down in front of Patton and said, “Hey. How’d you wind up here?”

“Remus an’ the Dragon Witch...” Patton trailed off, eyes filling with tears.

“Oh, it’s okay. We could go to my room? You can relax for a bit, while I figure out what happened,” Deceit offered Patton his hand.

He didn’t expect Patton to take it, but lo and behold he did. Deceit smiled. “Come on, little one.”


End file.
